


Sniper

by Clio_Trismegista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU/UA, Gen, Spoiler para os livros de 1 a 4, introspecção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Trismegista/pseuds/Clio_Trismegista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser espião é muito mais do que ouvir as coisas certas. Uma one-shot sobre o lado sombrio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper

 

Inverno na floresta proibida.

Estou de tocaia no alto de uma árvore. Meu robe negro me cobre inteiramente, me camufla, me esconde da pobre visão que alguém pode ter graças à ajuda da luz suave da lua minguante.

Eu quebro uma estalactite de gelo e a levo a meus lábios para que ele não veja minha respiração.

A ponta da varinha apoiada num dos nós da árvore. Eu não tremo.

Há cerca de oitenta metros de mim, você, Lucius, percorre lentamente a mata, se esgueirando pelas sombras. Em alguns momentos, seu capuz escorrega e posso ver seus olhos.

Uma missão tão simples.

Entrar nas terras de Hogwarts e forjar uma chave de portal além dos muros de anti-aparatação. Realmente simples, mas com um porém... Draco.

Durante sete anos eu o moldei, eu o cuidei. E agora, ele é leal a mim.

Como se sentiria se soubesse que foi seu filho quem entregou seus planos à Ordem?

Contudo, Draco ainda te ama. Por isso ele veio a mim, para que você não passe o resto da sua vida em Azkaban. Para que não sofra as humilhações de um julgamento.

Você não me nota, mas é cauteloso. Posso ver sua hesitação em seguir adiante. Só mais um passo, Lucius.

Miro entre seus olhos... e a minha mão não treme. Avada Kedavra.

_"Há duas décadas atrás..._

_\- Fomos realmente bem!_

_\- Bem?! Veritaserum teria catalisado pela quantidade de mentiras que contei sobre você para os pais de Narcisa!_

_\- Ora Severo... Um pequeno preço a pagar pela honra de ser meu padrinho de casamento._

_\- Lúcio, você é que deveria me pagar._

_\- Eu não ousaria lhe ofender dessa forma." ___

A cada passo para a redenção, me pesam mais os grilhões do inferno.

### FIM

### 


End file.
